Discussioni utente:Karl90
nabobBenvenuto Ciao Karl90, benvenuto su Final Fantasy Wiki! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Giudice Gabranth. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- Ishramit (Discussione) 15:32, nov 19, 2009 Grazie per il tuo contributo, Karl90, ma mi dispiace doverti far notare che le pagine che hai scritto hanno degli evidenti problemi, principalmente di forma e sintassi(parlo di sintassi del sito, non italiana). Perciò ti invito a leggere il portale Aiuto che trovi linkato nella pagina principale e a correggere quello che non va. Per qualsiasi domanda chiedi pureIshramit 17:59, nov 22, 2009 (UTC) Rinnovo il consiglio...Ishramit 17:02, nov 25, 2009 (UTC) Tranquillo, basta prenderci mano, poi diventa tutto semplice. Il fatto è che (da quanto mi pare di capire) ti ostini ad usare l'html, che qui non funziona benissimo, meglio usare il codice di wikia(che è lo stesso di wikipedia più o meno. Comuque adesso correggo una delle liste, così vedi cosa non andava;)Ishramit 18:07, nov 25, 2009 (UTC) Ottimo, hai capito come funziona, continua così;)Ishramit 20:47, nov 27, 2009 (UTC) Ciao mi daresti una mano con il gioco puoi trovarmi qui : marcoalvino@ymail.com Ma dove li hai trovati quei nomi per i personaggi di FF3? :| Sembravano nomi della versione giapponese, vorrei ricordarti che questa wiki è italiana, se qualcuno cerca informazioni non lo fa sicuramente in altre lingue ;) Ishramit 20:09, dic 2, 2009 (UTC) Ti consiglio di leggere i messaggi che trovi in alto in ogni pagina, gradirei che fossero seguiti ;) Cerca di stare più attento con le traduzioni dalla wiki inglese, perchè io ho visto certi di quegli strafalcioni e fraintendimenti che mi cadevano le braccia solo a guardarli. Poi, cerca anche di imparare dai tuoi errori, perchè ho notato che in due articoli hai fatto lo stesso errore anche se te l'ho corretto tra il primo e il secondo. Va bene stendere la versione di prova, ma tradurre senza pensare mi sembra un pochino controproducente, soprattutto perchè sembra che tu non sappia neanche di cosa stai parlando. Per capire che cosa intendo dai un'occhiata alle mie modifiche ai tuoi articoli.--Pmbarbieri 20:30, gen 4, 2010 (UTC) Era per vedere come avresti reagito. Comunque, vedi di calmarti, perchè io dovrei tirarti certe madonne per quello che vedo nelle tue traduzioni. Va bene che cerchi di usare un linguaggio alto, ma mi fai certi errori grammaticali e strafalcioni linguistici da ridere. Un consiglio, mentre io faccio del mio meglio per correggere qualche altra pagina, tu fatti qualche partita a un gioco in italiano, perchè questa è una Wiki italiana e la terminologia, per alcuni fan, è importante. :PS. Non ti azzadrare più a scrivere messaggi sulla mia pagina utente. C'è la pagina discussioni per questo. --Pmbarbieri 21:35, mar 23, 2010 (UTC) Allora lascia fare le traduzioni a quelli che come me ci hanno giocato in Italiano. Ah, e come detto sopra: se vuoi rispondere usa le pagine di discussioni degli utenti, non quelle degli utenti stessi. Teoskaven A proposito, la descrizione della tua classe è scritta malissimo in inglese e dice il contrario di quella italiana. Visto che ti piacciono i paroloni, usa la descrizione propria del mago rosso: Red Mage, Jack of all trades, master of none! (bravo in tutto, esperto in niente). Questo è un consiglio personale. --Pmbarbieri 09:10, mar 24, 2010 (UTC) Visto che state discutendo qui lo scrivo qui: evitate di aggredirvi in questo modo, se ci sono delle controversie e dei fraintendimenti si risolvono civilmente e senza arrabbiarsi, comunque voglio che sia chiara una cosa: questa è una wiki italiana e tratta delle versioni italiane dei giochi (se esistono ovviamente), per quelli che sono rimasti solo in inglese si usano i termini inglesi e non si traducono, ma questa è una parte anche abbastanza marginale perchè i termini possono essere ricuperati facilmente e senza troppi sbattimenti. La cosa più importante e più grave invece è l'italiano stesso: non è possibile che apro una nuova pagina della wiki e non capisco assolutamente nulla di quello che leggo, se volete utilizzare termini aulici devono essere per lo meno comprensibili e la struttura della frase non può rimanere tale e quale a quella inglese, parliamo due lingue profondamente diverse dopotutto. Tradurre parola per parola è inutile, mi veniva da pensare che alcune pagine fossero state tradotte con il traduttore automatico di google e questo non va bene. Vi do un consiglio: leggete la frase inglese, traducetela nella vostra mente e scrivetela in italiano, non si può tradurre una parola per volta. Ishramit 11:41, mar 24, 2010 (UTC) Manuale di Stile Tutti gli utenti sono pregati di visitare la pagina Final Fantasy Wiki:Manuale di Stile per informazioni sulle tabelle da utilizzare negli articoli. Vedi un po' di calmarti, maleducato che non sei altro! Io ho fatto solo un'osservazione che non ha nulla a che vedere con il gioco in sè, ma con il personaggio, punto. Impara ad accettare le critiche e sii un po' più umile con gli altri. --Pmbarbieri 19:30, apr 12, 2010 (UTC) Non mi risulta che la magia rossa sia presente solo in quei 2 titoli. Ishramit 22:03, apr 22, 2010 (UTC) Non mi risulta che la wiki inglese sia verità assoluta, ho giocato a tutti i capitoli principali della saga e la magia rossa è presente in FF1, 3 e 5, oltre che negli spin-off.Ishramit 11:47, apr 23, 2010 (UTC) Allora devi essere più chiaro Ishramit 11:55, apr 23, 2010 (UTC) Questione Maiuscole Per adesso lo dico a te, ma lo dirò anche agli altri. dal momento che nelle versioni italiane dei giochi non compaiono troppe maiuscole, suggerirei di non abusarne qui, specialmente se si tratta di aggettivi (vedi la pagina Vento bianco appena modificata). Pmbarbieri 16:04, mag 7, 2010 (UTC) Tu hai accresciuto questa Wiki, ma sono stato io a renderla leggibile e comprensibile, correggendo tutte le pagine che ritengo necessitino di correzioni. Inoltre, io sto attento a quello che scrivo e, SOPRATTUTTO, imparo dai miei errori. Non come te che, per quanto mi impegni a darti consigli, mi sembra sempre di parlare con un muro. Eccheccazzo, tu dici di essere un menagramo con chi non ti critica costruttivamente, ma allora perchè io, che ti dispenso sempre consigli, rimango sempre fanculizzato?? Io cerco solo di fare ciò che è meglio per questa wiki, ma visto che a modificarla ci sei sempre tu è normale che mi rivolga solo a te. Io sono un admin e ho il dovere di mettere a posto le cose quando non vanno, però non puoi prendertela se mi incazzo per gli assurdi errori che fai. E non sto parlando di quelli legati ai giochi, ma di quelli grammaticali, che sono veramente da prima elementare. E se poi li leghi a quei paroloni che usi di solito, non fai altro che sembrare più... come dirlo in maniera carina... ignorante! Non ti sto offendendo, bada, ti sto soltanto dicendo le cose come stanno. --Pmbarbieri 17:24, mag 15, 2010 (UTC) Creare pagine con logica Potrei darti un altro consiglio spassionato? Ce la faresti a creare qualche pagina seguendo un filo logico, anzichè crearne a caso come fai di solito? Una delle ultime pagine che hai creato era su un nemico di Final Fantasy XI, gioco che non è mai uscito in italiano. Ora, visto che tu non hai nemmeno gli altri giochi che in Italia sono usciti (così mi pare di aver capito), mi sembra abbastanza inutile creare pagine su un gioco che, tra l'altro, non è nemmeno famoso qui in Italia. Te l'ho già detto una volta, te lo ridico adesso, metti un po' di logica in quello che scrivi. So che magari non te ne importa più di tanto, ma magari ad altre persone sì. Accrescere questa wiki non significa creare migliaia di pagine così a cazzo, soprattutto non significa scopiazzarle interamente dalla wiki inglese e poi tradurle, mi dispiace molto ma non è così che si fa. Finora hai creato un articolo per un solo nemico di The After Years, due del V, una manciata del VI, un paio del VII, due del IX, i budini del X e uno dell'XI: non so tu, ma io non ci vedo niente di serio, dov'è un percorso? Dove ti vuoi dirigere? C'è qualcosa sulla saga che conosci veramente bene? Se sì occupati di quella (ovviamente usando un linguaggio che tutti possano capire), e non contare sempre troppo sulla wiki inglese, anche perchè loro sono ragazzi come noi, e anche loro sbagliano. Pmbarbieri 15:59, giu 9, 2010 (UTC) A quello che ha scritto Pmbarbieri devo aggiungere una cosa: rileggi quello che scrivi, nell'articolo di Hein (per esempio) di FFIII non si capisce una parola di quello che c'è scritto, è inutile tradurre di fretta, l'unico risultato è l'allontanamento di quei pochi visitatori che abbiamo.Ishramit 16:10, giu 9, 2010 (UTC) Di', cinghiale la grande marca! Prova di nuovo a bestemmiare su questa wiki e ti banno. Non posso sopportare tale maleducazione! Per me quella pagina non aveva alcuna utilità per questa wiki, come un altro paio di pagine che hai creato, perciò l'ho cancellata. Discorso chiuso. Pmbarbieri 23:18, giu 12, 2010 (UTC) :Edit by Ishramit 00:50, giu 13, 2010 (UTC) Ma tu li leggi i messaggi che ti invio o te ne sbatti altamente i coglioni, eh, o "inoppugnabile menagramo"? Non ne posso più di continuare a ripeterti le stesse cose, adesso è il momento di darci una svegliata! Se vuoi ampliare questa wiki, mettici qualcosa che sai, metticela bene e FAMMI IL SACROSANTO PIACERE DI NON METTERE PAROLE CHE A MOMENTI NON STANNO NEMMENO PIU' NEL DIZIONARIO. Poi, scusa, con che computer stai scrivendo? Possibile che non abbia nemmeno le e con l'accento? Ora mi sono veramente stancato che continui a creare migliaia di pagine al secondo, lasciandole scritte malissimo e incomplete. Smetti di creare pagine su Final Fantasy XI perchè te le cancello. E ti cancello anche tutte quelle pagine che hai scritto che neanche un esperto informatico riuscirebbe a restaurare. Sii serio, e non essere PEDESTRE! Pmbarbieri 16:32, lug 3, 2010 (UTC) Ah, un'altra cosa. Smettila anche di fare copia-incolla dalla wiki inglese. Quelle sono informazioni scritte da altre persone che fanno degli errori, e se le copi copi anche i loro errori senza accorgertene, oppure copi le template che non esistono in questa wiki (ad esempio, la pagina di Liberi Fatali, che hai creato tempo fa conteneva errori di forma addirittura dal latino, che significa non solo che non ti sei accorto d'aver scritto una cagata, ma anche che non sai il latino), non si può continuare così. Adesso sto cominciando a usare le maniere forti: se crei altre pagine inutili, scritte coi piedi o su un gioco che non conosci, io te le cancello, te le cancello TUTTE. Pmbarbieri 17:22, lug 3, 2010 (UTC) Ho dovuto cancellarti un'altra pagina. Ma perchè non ne crei qualcuna utile e seria, invece di prendere la prima che ti capita? Già più di metà di quella pagina era su un gioco che in italiano non esiste, non so cosa pensavi di farci. Pmbarbieri 15:53, lug 7, 2010 (UTC) Sta tranquillo. L'avevo capito che eri tu: solo tu scrivi in quella maniera, qui. Ascolta, volevo darti l'ennesimo consiglio spassionato: te l'ho già detto altre volte, studiati un po' la terminologia italiana dei giochi. Ci sono tanti siti dove puoi estrapolare i termini che non conosci, se vuoi te ne dò uno: www.zellfantasy.it , lì ci lavora gente che ci ha giocato a Final Fantasy, perciò se vuoi cercare termini ITALIANI, da Final Fantasy VIII in avanti sono informatissimi, quelli prima però no. Per i nomi dei mostri invece dovresti provare a cercare su google "bestiario Final Fantasy ita" ti dovrebbero apparire dei collegamenti a siti specializzati della saga da cui prendere i nomi dei mostri (assicurati che siano in italiano). Per quanto riguarda altri tipi di pagine, creale (non finirò mai di ripetertelo) su giochi che in Italia sono famosi o almeno sono usciti in italiano, e, SOPRATTUTTO, su cose che conosci. L'hai letto il manuale di stile che ho scritto? Se non l'hai ancora letto ti consiglio di farci una capatina, perchè è soprattutto a te che è rivolto. Per una volta che non sono (troppo) incazzato, fammi il favore di ascoltarmi, ok? ;) Pmbarbieri 14:28, lug 20, 2010 (UTC) La pagina si chiama Difesa totale, con la t minuscola. Non "Protezione", ma "Difesa", ricordatelo. Pmbarbieri 17:06, lug 21, 2010 (UTC) SVEGLIAMOCI! Allora, possibile che debba continuare a cancellarti pagine a tutto spiano? Hai creato una pagina su un nemico che hai chiamato Bomba. A parte il fatto che si chiama Granata, una pagina su di lui esiste già: si chiama Magicoide (Final Fantasy XII) e ci sono tutti i mostri di quella tipologia. Ti dico un paio di cose per chiarire bene la situazione: i nemici del XII li facciamo io e Teoskaven, i nemici dell'X-2 li faccio io, i nemici del XIII li fa chi al XIII ITALIANO ci ha giocato e tu non sei il caso come non lo sono io. Se fai qualche altro errore come quelli che fai di solito, io te lo scriverò qui e fammi il piacere di IMPRIMERLO A FUOCO nella tua mente. Ti dò qualche anticipo: *''Final Fantasy VI'': l'abilità unica di Strago Magus si chiama Magia blu, non erudizione. Lore è solo in inglese, in italiano NO''.'' *''Final Fantasy X'': la turbo di Auron di chiama Arcano, non Bushido. Stessa cosa per l'X-2: l'abilità del samurai si chiama Enigma. *''Final Fantasy VIII'': Strega e basta. Non "fattucchiera" nè tanto meno "megera": è una questione di terminologia specifica. *LE CAZZO DI MAIUSCOLE! NON SOPPORTO PIù DI DIRTELO! *I nomi degli oggetti curativi: pozione, granpozione (NON pozione superiore, assolutamente no!), megapozione (tutto attaccato) ed extrapozione (NON pozione-X). GUARDATELI. *Alchimista, NON chimico!!!! *Imparati i maledetti nomi ITALIANI di luoghi e personaggi. *Sii coerente nei collegamenti e non scrivere una cosa per un'altra che tanto fa lo stesso. Non fa lo stesso! *Non mettere più le informazioni secondarie tra due trattini - tipo così - perchè non si usa qui in Italia. *Se il tuo computer non ha i caratteri giapponesi o i kanji è inutile che li metti, perchè vengono fuori solo dei punti di domanda. *PIANTALA di fare copia-incolla! Guarda che non sono scemo, me ne accorgo, perchè tu copi anche i template e non ti prendi nemmeno la briga di cancellarli. *Evita di lasciare parti in inglese, PLEASE. *Se ci sono delle differenze tra le versioni, fammi il favore di scriverle solo se lo sai, perchè la pagina su ???? conteneva una cavolata su Strago (a parte il fatto che la parola Erottura non esiste). *Per legarmi al punto sopra, usa parole che ESISTONO, ti prego. E soprattutto devi sapere cosa vogliono dire. Non fare l'acculturato, quando non te lo puoi permettere. *"Inerme" non vuol dire "sicuro", tu vuoi scrivere "incolume". Inerme vuol dire "senza difese". RICORDATELO. *Fatti un giro su questa pagina e sulle altre pagine della categoria Mostri, così magari ti memorizzi qualche nome. *LEGGI GLI ARTICOLI DEGLI ALTRI. Questa non è la wiki inglese. Qui siamo diversi da loro. Se ce ne sono degli altri te li scriverò qui e fammi il favore di leggerteli. Pmbarbieri 17:20, lug 21, 2010 (UTC) Ma bene Pmbarbieri sarà felicissimo non solo di sapere che stai tenendo una competizione con lui su chi fa più modifiche ma anche che hai pure scritto male il suo nome. Veramente, mi chiedo perchè non ti abbia ancora bannato il tempo necessario perchè tu apprenda l'italiano... Se vuoi esercitarti a migliorare nella creazione e nella modifica delle pagine ti consiglio di andare qui dove c'è carenza di pagine e posso comunque tenerti d'occhio. Pensaci. Teoskaven Come ho già detto, la qualità è meglio della quantità. E comunque, lascia perdere, Teo... il problema non è quante pagine crea, ma il criterio con cui le crea. Adesso si dedica quasi solo alle classi, e questo va anche bene, ma nonostante continui a sconsigliarglielo lui (sì, proprio TU, Karl90) continua a creare cinquecento pagine al secondo lasciandole poi a metà. Karl, io non ti sto sfidando e non ne ho nemmeno voglia, anche perchè se cerchi di farmi in qualche modo pesare che tu fai più modifiche di me... mi dispiace ma non c'è trippa per gatti, bello mio. Mi ricordo che una volta tu ti sei lamentato con me perchè, nonostante facessi più modifiche di me, Ishramit non ti avesse ancora fatto admin, mentre io che ero qui da meno tempo di te ero riuscito a diventarlo. Bene, ora è il momento di dirtelo: NON diventerai mai admin se continui così! Io non sono certo diventato admin per quanto scrivevo, ma per quello che scrivevo e soprattutto per COME lo scrivevo! Mi dispiace se non ti va giù la cosa, ma non è certo per fare un dispiacere a te che svolgo il mio lavoro. Senza contare che, più modifiche fai tu, più ne devo fare io, viste tutte le cagate che scrivi. Ti dò ancora un po' di tempo, Karl. Se in un mese non riesci a migliorare un po', mi dispiace tanto, ti devo bannare, perchè non c'è nient'altro che possa fare adesso. Pmbarbieri 17:24, lug 23, 2010 (UTC) Ho notato un paio di cazzatelle molto più strane del solito mentre correggevo la pagina Ninja (Final Fantasy III). Adesso ti devo chiedere una cosa... perchè sono curioso! Dove diamine hai sentito che "Main Gauche" vuol dire "intensamente arrugginito"? Te l'ha per caso detto qualche tuo amico di Londra per prenderti per il culo? "Main Gauche" vuol dire "mano sinistra" ed è FRANCESE!!!! Altra cosa: perchèhai tradotto la parola Chakram con "ariete chakra"? A cosa stavi pensando per staccare le sillabe Chack e Ram e tradurre Ram dall'inglese? Cioè, io pensavo che traducendo "highwaste" con "discarica", quando vuol dire "montagne" o "altopiano" avessi toccato il fondo, e invece c'è sempre qualcosa di peggio! Pmbarbieri 23:51, lug 24, 2010 (UTC) Quando ti ho detto che Mindflayer vuol dire "flagello della mente" non volevo dirti che andava tradotto così, soprattutto perchè nella maggior parte dei giochi, un nome così lungo non ci sta. Le due traduzioni possibili sono Noeticos o Psicoflagello. Ti sarei eternamente grato se osservassi questi due nomi, non importa quale usi, basta che usi uno di questi. E guai a te se scrivi ancora chimico quando si dice alchimista. Grazie. Pmbarbieri 00:20, lug 27, 2010 (UTC) E' la terza volta che crei la pagina sulla looksfera Festival-Goer. Se te la cancello un motivo c'è, e ti dico anche qual è: Final FAntasy X-2 International + Last Mission non esiste in italiano, indi per cui, almeno per adesso, io preferirei non creare pagine su giochi, come questo o come Final Fantasy Tactics A2, che in italiano non esistono. Per favore, cerca di creare pagine sulle classi di qualche altro gioco, perchè già traduci male le pagine su giochi italiani, figuriamoci poi quelli solo in inglese. Grazie. Pmbarbieri 14:14, ago 4, 2010 (UTC) :Fosse solo quello il problema: l'international non esiste nemmeno in inglese :|Ishramit 21:32, ago 4, 2010 (UTC) Ho appena cancellato la pagina sull'assassino! Voglio sperare che tu l'abbia salvata così per errore, perchè io una roba del genere non ho il coraggio di chiamarlo articolo. Doveva essere di un capitolo specifico e invece ne tirava fuori degli altri. Allora, se non hai il tempo materiale per fare una pagina NON LA FAI! Non puoi stenderla lì in fretta e furia, tradurre le prime quattro cose che ti capitano e lasciare il resto in inglese. BASTA! Pmbarbieri 19:49, ago 6, 2010 (UTC) Perchè invece di rilasciarmi considerazioni di questo genere non fai almeno uno sforzo per non creare pagine su pagine? Io sono stufo e arcistufo di cancellare le tue pagine, ma lo devo fare perchè è il mio lavoro in quanto admin. Io non le considero "sbagliate", come dici tu, le reputo (a ragione) fatte male! Per la millesima volta: NIENTE pagine specifiche per gli status alterati. Se proprio devi, mettili tutti come collegamento a questa pagina qui, che li tiene tutti. Ancora, ti sarei grato se per adesso non facessi più pagine su Final Fantasy Tactics A2, perchè non ho nulla su cui lavorare. Se fai pagine su giochi che esistono in italiano e che magari non conosci, mi dà fastidio ma almeno le posso correggere, se le fai su giochi in inglese o in giapponese non le posso correggere più di tanto. Quindi, per adesso, cerca di creare pagine su qualche altro gioco. Il fatto è questo: la wiki inglese esiste da molto più tempo della nostra, perciò è più completa, ma non credo che loro siano partiti da pagine a casaccio per crearla. Quello è invece quello che fai tu. prendi la prima pagina che ti capita a tiro, la COPI e la traduci sul posto. E' quello che non va bene, capisci? Perchè non ti sforzi per scrivere degli articoli decenti, scritti in modo corretto e un po' meno ipocrita? Ma nella vita, tu parli come scrivi qui? Oppure non sai trovare una via di mezzo tra il dialetto e l'italiano scritto che usi? Già sono stressato di mio in questo periodo, se poi ti ci metti anche tu... Assecondami, ti prego, lo dico per il tuo bene oltre che per il bene di questa wiki. Pmbarbieri 13:54, ago 8, 2010 (UTC) Bannato! Tempo scaduto! E' passato un mese. Ho cercato di avere un dialogo con te e ho fallito. Non ascolti i miei suggerimenti, non mostri il minimo segno di miglioramento e adesso mi insulti pure Squall? Speravo di vedere qualcosa muoversi all'interno di questa wiki, ma a quanto pare ho solo perso il mio tempo. Un consiglio. E stavolta vedi di ficcartelo bene in testa! Prenditi queste due settimane per farti una cultura sulla saga, deciderti a non mettere le maiuscole anche agli aticoli indeterminativi e soprattutto IMPARARE L'ITALIANO!!! Spero di non dovertelo dire più! Pmbarbieri 18:13, ago 23, 2010 (UTC) Ma bentornato, Karl90! Vedo che il ban è servito a qualcosa... OPPURE NO! Ti ho bannato per un motivo ben preciso e nonostante tutto continui a fare gli stessi identici errori che facevi prima!? Com'è che non ti entra in testa che qui si parla ITALIANO? Perchè almeno non ci provi a non farmi arrabbiare tutte le santissime volte che fai le tue cinque pagine tradotte a minchia? Se continui così ti devo bannare un'altra volta, perchè non posso lavorare in quasto modo. Pmbarbieri 13:04, set 7, 2010 (UTC) Ma ancora gli stai dietro? Pmbarbieri, non hai ancora capito che a questo non gliene frega nulla di te e dei tuoi rimproveri; comincio anzi a sospettare che non sia nemmeno italiano... Secondo me dovevi bannarlo per più tempo, ma sai com'è, sei tu il capo. Teoskaven